


juice box

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds himself sometimes craving a boxed drink, wondering how it tastes while he watches Kageyama, trying not to think of how it would taste on Kageyama's tongue—no, definitely not, he's not letting himself go there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	juice box

**Author's Note:**

> i'll try to update my chapter fic tomorrow!! sorry for the delay!! have this in the meantime!!!! (´⊙ω⊙`)！

For some reason, Kageyama loves boxed drinks. Milk, juice, whatever, Hinata remembers one of his very first impressions when they'd met in high school being Kageyama sipping on one of those comically-small juice boxes in his oversized hand. He doesn't know when it goes from being absolutely ridiculous to just a tiny little bit cute, but it does, somehow; especially when Kageyama's sulking. Hinata has sort of come too look forward to Kageyama and his stupid juice boxes. It's ridiculous, really; Kageyama is tall and scary and intimidating, but he holds these tiny little boxes in his hands and sips at them like a preschooler would.

Somewhere along the line, though, that “tiny little bit cute” shifts to annoyingly sort of attractive. He really shouldn't be paying such close attention to Kageyama drinking milk or juice or whatever he has chosen that day, but it's hard when Kageyama tongues the straw when he's thinking, or the way his fingers line up nicely against the outside of the box. The habit itself is kind of endearing, too, the way Kageyama punches the buttons to choose his drink every day at the same time, rain or snow or sweltering summer heat. The one time the vending machine breaks, he stands there, shocked, before Hinata drags him away to a nearby one.

Hinata finds himself sometimes craving a boxed drink, wondering how it tastes while he watches Kageyama, trying not to think of how it would taste on Kageyama's tongue—no, definitely not, he's not letting himself go there. He shakes his head furiously, Kageyama sending confused looks in his direction while he sips at that stupid tiny straw. He is honestly the most ridiculous person in the world—why does he still drink those?

He asks Kageyama one day, and his answer is thoroughly unsurprising: “I don't know, because I like them? You got a problem with it, dumbass?” His brow furrows and the straw is between a flash of teeth and Hinata could kill him and then die, that's how much he's stuck on this one stupid thing.

(It's not actually one stupid thing, it's a bunch of stupid things, like the way Kageyama looks after a game, satisfied and sweaty, or the way he slouches when nobody is looking, or the way his hands look clutching the ball, but Hinata's brain has decided to cope with this by focusing on one thing at a time, and that happens to be his drinks. Not his legs, not his ass, not his face, but his drinks.)

“Do you have to drink it like that?” Hinata asks once, when Kageyama's moving the straw around with his tongue, and it's very pink and wet and distracting. Kageyama glances at him, takes a slurp of milk from the box.

“Stop watching me drink,” he says, then takes another, louder, more obnoxious slurp, and Hinata ends up reaching over and squeezing the box so it sprays into Kageyama's face. That is, admittedly, a little satisfying, but the way the milk drips down Kageyama's irritated features is definitely not. It just makes Hinata's stomach twist uncomfortably and he hurriedly offers a napkin, partly to hide the flush in his cheeks.

The first time they kiss, Kageyama is drinking from a box of juice. Hinata remembers the flavor very distinctly, strawberry, because one second he's watching the red liquid travel up the clear plastic straw between Kageyama's lips and the next he is pressing said lips against his own. He almost panics, comes very close to doing so, when he feels a hand slide up to cup the back of his head and tilt it for a better angle, and there's the strawberry on his lips, seeping into his own mouth. When they pull away, Hinata is left panting and Kageyama is left sipping at his juice box, glaring at his knees.

Hinata thinks he has seen every conceivable expression cross Kageyama's face while he's drinking. Mad, happy (?) upset, sullen, depressed, bewildered. Something about that tiny drink clutched in Kageyama's hand makes it even more adorable than he ever thought possible, and he hadn't really thought it possible at all for Kageyama's face to be anything short of terrifying. He's been watching him for a while, staring absently while they eat lunch, after they visit a vending machine, and sometimes he'll pay for Kageyama's just as an excuse to watch him.

There's one expression Hinata doesn't see until one day when he's at Kageyama's house, a few weeks after that first kiss. A few others had followed, short and quick and discreet, but Hinata wants more. He thinks about the taste of juice on Kageyama's lips.

It's this memory that propels him forward, fills his stomach with an unreal determination when he pauses from his homework to look up at the sucking sound Kageyama's making, lips around that dumb little straw. Suddenly Hinata wants to drink it, he wants that exact juice box in Kageyama's hand right now, and without warning (even he doesn't see it coming), he's rising to his knees, leaning over across spread papers and gripping Kageyama's face between his hands.

Kageyama's cheeks are warm and the noise of the straw stops when Hinata presses their lips together, plasic tube squished between them. Hinata's tongue snakes out, slides along Kageyama's mouth, until it curls around the straw and slides it between his own lips. He reaches up and yanks the box out of Kageyama's suddenly-limp fingers, pulling back and sipping and watching the dazed expression in Kageyama's wide eyes.

“That was my juice,” Kageyama croaks when he finds his voice, and Hinata just sticks his tongue out.

“It's mine now,” he says, although he feels his own cheeks heating up as he sucks at the straw that Kageyama has just very intently had in his mouth. This is weirdly different from when they just plain share, even though it's technically the same thing.

Kageyama does not ask for the juice box back, focuses on his papers with a scowl and refuses to look at Hinata instead. Hinata sort of wishes he would.

Xxx

It becomes a regular thing for Hinata to see how many ways he can steal a sip of Kageyama's juice or milk or whatever he's drinking. Sometimes he hops up on the bench next to him, points at something in the distance and when Kageyama turns back, he's sucking at the straw and then hopping away, feeling smug. Other times he distracts Kageyama, kisses his cheek and the corner of his mouth and then when Kageyama goes to catch his lips, he finds Hinata siphoning out the rest of his juice. Hinata figures if Kageyama minded it, he'd stop him, do more than just grumble and tell Hinata he owes him a drink before taking the straw back in his mouth, gingerly, like he's thinking about where it's been.

To Hinata, it is strangely satisfying to see Kageyama's tongue on the straw he's just had in his own mouth. Kageyama uses his tongue a lot, too, twisting the straw around, and Hinata finds his own tongue sliding against the back of his teeth when he thinks about it, absently watching Kageyama work the straw sticking up out of the box.

And then, finally, Kageyama asks for his juice back.

They're sitting outside on the roof; it's sunny and warm and Hinata is lounged lazily against Kageyama's shoulder. He tips his head up, watching Kageyama drink as he looks at a sheet of homework in his hand. He has a test after lunch, one he hadn't bothered studying for the night before and Hinata knows it.

The warm sun is making Hinata feel thirsty, and he's already finished his bottle of water, so he goes to grab Kageyama's juice box. His fingers reach when suddenly Kageyama is deftly moving it away, straw still in his mouth. He doesn't even glance in Hinata's direction. So that's how it's going to be.

If Hinata hadn't wanted the juice before, he sure wants it now. It's a bad habit of his that when he's told no, especially by Kageyama, he wants it even more. “I want some,” he says, voice pouty. Kageyama still doesn't look at him.

“Get your own,” he says, distracted, and Hinata puffs his cheeks. He could get his own, but he doesn't want to. He doesn't want his own, he wants Kageyama's, and he reaches out for it again only to have Kageyama's elbow on his head, leaning down and pushing him away.

That's it. Hinata squirms out from under the weight of Kageyama's arm, claims his lap and squishes Kageyama's cheeks between his hands. Finally, Kageyama looks at him, brows furrowed in annoyance, and Hinata takes that opportunity to press their lips together.

He's come to know that Kageyama, despite being cranky and grouchy and all of that, doesn't ever really want to back off from a kiss, even when it's Hinata obviously baiting him. His lips are warm and soft, and today they taste like mixed berry, whatever that is, and Hinata almost thinks twice about stealing his juice because this is still nice the way it is. He licks at the corner of Kageyama's mouth and it opens, parted slightly, and there's his chance.

Hinata sucks the straw into his mouth and sits back. Kageyama's lips and cheeks are pink, ears flushed, and he's scowling even more than before.

“Stop using me to get my juice, dumbass,” he grumbles, and he actually looks kind of put off, like he's sulking. Hinata's chest feels warm and full because that's so cute, Kageyama's mad that he's been used, so Hinata sets the box of juice aside and presses their lips together again. Kageyama is resistant at first, keeping his lips firmly closed, but he soon melts into it when Hinata pokes him in the arm and tilts his head, nudging at Kageyama's mouth. The sigh is breathed out against Hinata's lips as Kageyama kisses back, finally.

“I was actually thirsty,” he mumbles against Hinata, and that's when Hinata gets an idea. He pulls back, Kageyama watching him, picks up the juice box and takes a long sip. Sharp eyes are still watching him as he holds the juice in his mouth and then leans forward, bumping his nose with Kageyama's.

In turn, Kageyama's nose wrinkles. “Gross, I don't want that in my mouth” he starts to say until Hinata grips the back of his head, tilts it and, to his surprise, Kageyama is pleasantly pliant in his fingers. His hair is soft and silky against Hinata's fingertips and their lips press together, although Kageyama's stay tightly shut.

Hinata hums against Kageyama's lips, mouth still filled with juice (it tastes pretty good, but not as good as Kageyama), and slowly he feels the stubborn mouth pressed against his relax. He tips Kageyama's head back, sits higher on his knees and slips his berry-flavored tongue out to lick Kageyama's mouth.

Finally, tentatively, like Kageyama's already regretting his decision, his mouth opens, lips parting and Hinata presses hard against it.

He lets the liquid drip out of his mouth, some of it spilling from the corner of Kageyama's lip. He feels Kageyama go rigid underneath him, tense up, and then he's relaxing and Hinata pulls back, licks his lips and watches Kageyama swallow the red juice. There's some of it dribbling down his chin and he's still scowling, but his cheeks are almost as red as the liquid at the corner of his mouth.

It suddenly dawns on Hinata that he's literally just fed juice to Kageyama via mouth, spit and all, and his body starts to get warm and then he's shoving himself off and jumping up, smacking his cheeks with his hands. He doesn't know what he'd been thinking, really, and he's sure Kageyama is probably grossed out. He should be, right? He just swallowed what was basically a mouthful of flavored spit. It's not like they haven't swapped spit before, but this is different, and kind of weird.

And still, the way Kageyama had been pliant underneath him, allowed Hinata to drip the juice into his mouth, is making Hinata's nerves jump under his skin.

There's a sudden tugging at Hinata's sleeve and he looks back down to see Kageyama staring up at him, eyes clear and serious.

“I'm still thirsty,” he says, and the way he licks his lips brings the color full-force to Hinata's cheeks.

They end up late to class, Kageyama with a red stain on his collar, chin sticky despite wiping it fiercely with his sleeve. “Get your own juice, next time!” he yells over his shoulder as he jogs to class, but he's said that every single time Hinata has stolen a drink from him, and the color still high on his cheeks says otherwise.

And really, why would Hinata bother buying his own when Kageyama's is so much better, he asks himself, licking his lips and still tasting the sugar. He's still thirsty, too.


End file.
